Sé Elementals
'Plot' The Year 2067, What a Year it was, it was the year that changed everything for the Earth, Geoffrey Low and the Cult of 6 began their assault on the planet in order to bring their plan to fruition, one which would bring every human falling to their knees. They needed 6 magical objects, hidden away for years scattered across the world, these objects were all once directly connected to those that they worshiped, the 6 Mages of Darkness, once gathered and an old family spell casted, they returned to our world more powerful than ever before. We now live in the run-down Charity City, the Year is 2071 and their only remains small pockets of Underground Resistance around the world, we remain in contact via low frequency channels and always hope that no more of us give up our lives for nothing. We fight against the Cult's Warriors and an occasional encounter with one of their many commanders and the less frequent sightings of the Mages or Geoff themselves. This is when we come into the picture, chosen by Dr. Lance Nakamura, Justin, Esme and Myself, he gave us the abilities to access a particular element each, through a special stone that he had given us. We used these abilities to defend the remaining citizens of our once grand city, but of course without warning once again our enemy was one step ahead of his, bringing forth evil minions of the darkness from which they were created, to wreak more havoc and destruction than ever before. To this end a new power had to be created, one more powerful and dangerous to use than any ever seen in the past, one that not only harnessed the Elements but the wearer's life spirit as well. Lance Nakamura and his team at the Sé Elemental Corporation's new HQ, created 6 of these devices, ones capable of abilities never seen before and some that would never be seen again, the Elemental Brace's the world's biggest hope, now rested with us, an unlikely bunch of people.......... 'Rangers' 'Allies' *'Lance Nakamura-' Lance is a Founding Member of the Sé Elemental Corporation and head's up the Developmental Research Area of the Corporation, he looks after the creation, upgrade and maintenance of the Rangers Weapons and Zords. It is said by most that his personality is temperamental at best..... *'Lysa Marciano-' She worked as a secretary for the Sé Elemental Corporation and is one of the few survivors of the company, also someone close to her will be called upon to take up arms within the near future....... *'Stephen Clasé-' *'Aiyetoro-' *'Barron and Natalie-' These 2 are in charge of Charity's City's Underground Market for Goods and Information, if you ask them they could sell you almost anything......... 'Past Rangers' 'Enemies' '6 Mages of Darkness' *'Mage of Shadows' *'Mage of Luck' *'Mage of Hate' *'Mage of Time' *'Ryos the Mage of Dark Fire' **Ryos is the Rangers first Enemy and their first test as a true team, keep a look out for him he can burn with just a touch! *'Mage of Honor' 'Minions' *'Teshita-' They come in 4 diferrent versions **Teshita Ishi ***Minions of Stone **Teshita Kurayami ***Minions of Darkness **Teshita Kasai ***Minions of Fire **Teshita Shizen ***Minions of Nature 'Monster of the Day (MOTD)' #'Pyre-Metheus- '''A Fire Element user, at full strength his body becomes engulfed with flames and he can then peform some of his more deadly attacks #'N/A''' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' 'Weapons/Zords' 'Vehicles' *Fire Tank: **Simon's Pride and Joy, It is equipped with all sorts of gear with many capabilities, it's main weapon is the laser launch on top. 'Episodes' 1. The End- Simon, Justin and Esme are 'hired' by the Sé Elemental Corporation that of course has a bit of a shady background and alot of mystery surrounding them. The First of the 6 Mages Reveals themselves and their plan for World Domination, The Rangers go into battle for the First time how will they fair? 2. Through the Fire And Flames- ' Justin makes it back to the team just in time and with help in tow, will the Original 3 be able to work with their new Teamates long enough to win their first real Battle against the Mages of Darkness? 3. '''Five for Fighting-' With Simon out of action for Personal Reasons, the team is cut down to 5 members and with the looming threat of Ryos the Dark Fire Mage, the team needs to get their leader to come around to his sense, before it is too late 4. '''Can't Lie, Get High The 6 Rangers head out on their first out of the city mission, with the aid of their brand new vehicle 'The Wind Runner', this vehicle has some amazing capabilities to help the Rangers in their quest for Victory. 5. Firestarter Simon is challenged by Ryos to SIngle Combat, what will be the outcome of this fight, who will be the victor? Simon the Red Ranger and leader of the Team or Ryos the Dark Fire Mage? 6. In For The Kill 7. My Immortal 8. Simon Says 9. Fallen Angels 10. Rise from the Ashes 11. Somewhere in the World Tonight 12. Load 13. Reload 14. We Can Work it Out 15. TBA 16. TBA 17. TBA 18. Here Without You 19. The Chosen One's 20. Fix You 'Fan-Fic Link' Concept Thread: http://www.rangercrew.com/forum/showthread.php?21386 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Power Rangers